Secret Planning
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Sam decides to spend the rest of his life with the women he loves. But because of the groups busy schedule he hasn't been able to get everything ready. Little did Sam know that Drade is on to his plans and wants to help out. Now all Sam needs is to get up the courage to pop the question.


Secret Planning

Sam had never felt this way about any one, even with Jessica. Sure he had planned on asking her to marry him, but his life with her was all a lie. She didn't know who he really was. Teresa, however, knew everything about him. From how he became a hunter, to the demon blood pulsing through his veins. And despite all of that she loves him with all her heart, always finding her way back to him. So he knew there was only one thing left to do, even if it was a bad idea, considering the life they lived. But Sam didn't care, he loved Teresa and he wanted to make sure he spent the rest of the life with. So he decided to ask her to marry him. For weeks the only things he had on his mind was the ring and how to do it. However, cause the group was so busy trying to find a way to kill the 'Mother of All' he really didn't have time to get the ring, let alone think of a way to propose to her. But it wasn't to far from his mind. Whenever they would pass a ring or Jewelry shop Sam would slow down slightly and glance at Engagement rings.

"You okay Sam?" Teresa asked after Sam stopped the second time that day.

Sam snapped out of a daydream, where he was down on one knee, and looked down at his girl. "Ya, I'm fine. Just thought I saw something." Sam smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead and continuing down the street.

Teresa just shook it off, running to catch up with her love and wrapping her arm around his. The thing is Drade had been walking with the couple and noticed Sam's wondering eyes. Leading her to only one conclusion, causing a small smile to cross her face.

"That son of a gun." Drade whispered to herself.

"Drade you coming?" She heard Teresa call from down the street.

"Ya, I'm coming. Hold your horses," Drade calls back heading after the couple.

Later that night, Teresa had left on a supply run while Dean was at a local bar searching for chics. So Drade decided this would be a good time to confront lover boy. She knocks on Sam and Teresa's motel room, entering when she heard Sam say the door was open. Drade closed the door behind her and strutted towards the tall hunter, her heels muffled in the old carpet. When she was right behind she leaned over to see what he was looking up on his laptop.

"Whatcha doing?" Drade asked slyly, trying to hide the fact that she knew what he was looking at earlier in the day.

"Just some stuff about our latest case, why do you ask?" Sam asked leaning back and stretching in his seat.

Drade looked at the screen and sure enough there was page after page of articles about the victims. But out of the corner of her eye she saw the icon that read, 'Personalized Enga . . .' on it making her smile. She stood back up and smacked Sam square on the head.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Sam cried rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for lying to me and not telling me what you were planning." Drade stated walking over to the couch and planting herself on it. She kept her eyes on Sam as she slung her arm cross the back of the couch.

"What plan?" Sam asked, still rubbing the back of his head, not looking at Drade.

"The big one, where you plan on asking kiddo to marry you." Drade smirks bouncing her one knee on the other.

Sam stopped rubbing and just looked at her. "What? No." Sam stuttered still not looking Drade in the eye. He finally glances up and sees that she doesn't believe him. "Fine okay. Yes, I want to ask her to marry me. And yes I know it's stupid and reckless but I don't care! I love her and never want to lose her again." Sam stated standing up and flinging his hands in they air.

"I think it's a great idea." Drade said simple, placing both feet on the ground.

"But Drade I . . . Wait what?" Sam started to defend but stopped when her words fully hit his ears.

"I said, I think it's a great idea." Drade said again, standing back up and making her way towards Sam.

"You do?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. He thought of all the people to object about this idea, it would be Drade.

"Ya. Don't get me wrong, I think this is one of the most reckless ideas you've ever had. But I see how much you love each other, so why not make it official. Plus I really can't say much, I mean I'm bonded for all eternity with a damn Archangel." Drade laughed placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to deny I ever said this, but I want you boys to be happy." Drade smiles squeezing his shoulder slightly, she then let go and walked over to Sam's computer and sitting in front of it. "Okay, as Dean would say, enough with the chic flick moments. So what do you have so far." Drade asked clicking on the icon that leads to a page full of custom made Engagement rings.

Sam looked down at his feet, "Just the fact that I want to propose. That's kinda it." Sam states sadly, running his hand through his long hair.

Drade turned to face Sam and shook her head, "Then I guess we have a lot of planning to do."

Sam smiled and took a seat next to the red head. So over the next few weeks Drade helped Sam get everything set for the big night. And about a month later everything was ready to go, he had the ring and the night all picked out. The only problem now, was getting the nerve up to ask her. The night that he was planning on proposing came and there she was sitting at his laptop, looking amazing as usual. Teresa felt Sam's eyes on her and she turned in her chair to face him.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" She asked him, smiling up at him.

"Omm, well there's something I, uh, wanted to ask you something." Sam stuttered reaching into his pocket and rummaging through it.

"Sam, are you okay?" Teresa asked standing up and walking slowly towards him.

"Ya, I'm fine it's just I was wonder if you would do me the honor of . . . going to dinner with me." Sam started but when she looked at him with those blue eyes he lost his nerve and couldn't go through with it.

"Of course let me just get my coat." Teresa smiled leaning up on her toes and placing her lips to his.

After Teresa left to get her coat, Sam lowered his head and pulled the tiny purple box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a tiny silver ring, with two tiny diamonds wrapped around an infinitely simple.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." Sam sighed snapping the box shut and dropping it back into his pocket.

"You ready to go?" Teresa asked after re-entering the room, now wearing her jacket.

Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Ya, lets go."


End file.
